It is generally well known that valves are important devices for the regulation of fluid flow in pipes. In order to properly function, it is advantageous for the mating surfaces within the valve to engage with a relatively high degree of precision. Even with this relatively high degree of precision, valves typically include resilient seals such as, washers, O-rings or the like to ensure a fluid-tight seal when the valve is positioned in a closed configuration.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to provide a seal that functions across a range of pressures and temperatures, is compatible with a variety of fluids, allows the valve to be opened and closed with minimal effort, and is sufficiently wear resistant to withstand repeated opening and closing operations. While these issues are historically well known, conventional valves still suffer from one or more of these disadvantages.
In particular, conventional seals are annular and generally have a rectangular profile which can make them difficult to place in their respective grooves. Thus, their mating surfaces are not in full contact with the devices they are sealing. This lack of full contact leads to ineffective sealing, which is undesirable. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a valve seal that overcomes the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.